The Worst Present
by digitalfangirl15
Summary: Davis gets a suprise from his sempai. contains rape/yaoi yes i no there was another but this is editted with a chance for a 2nd chapter. I asure all the readers though there WILL be a second chapter..I am working on it currently..


A pained cry broke the midnight silence at the Motomiya apartment on the night of the young teens sixteenth birthday.

"NO...! Sempai, please stop!"

Davis backed away from the advancing 19 year old until he realized that he'd hit a wall. He'd never seen Tai like this before; eyes veiled with an odd combination of lust and determination

"Davis. I thought you loved me, you even told Kari about that huge crush you've had on me" Tai said smoothly and somewhat seducingly. Davis's eyes widened even more, tears starting to fall.

"I do have a crush on you" Davis murmured nervously,

"But I don't want this! Please, Tai, please! I don't want this! "Davis cried, "Could you please stop Tai! Please! I'm really scared!"

Tai paid no mind to the red head's begging and cries. Tai started removing his kohai's clothing with lightning-fast movements then proceeded to throw him onto the four-poster bed and pin him with his body. Davis struggled under his Sempai's clearly more built and defined body. Davis willed himself not to think about the hardness that was pressed against his thigh. The boys tears flowed strongly now, blurring his vision, so much so that he could hardly see. Perhaps that was for the better; maybe not seeing would make it be over quicker.

Tai bit hard into the neck of the squirming boy below him, then the shoulder, then the hip, each time drawing blood. Davis cried out and Tai clamped his large hand over his mouth.

"We wouldn't want you waking the neighbors now would we" Tai sneered.

Davis whimpered.

Without warning, he flipped Davis over so that he was lying on his stomach, keeping one hand over his mouth. Davis tried to scream but that just resulted in a tug of his hair from Tai. Davis turned his head slightly to look back at his sempai with teary eyes, thinking that he'd stop if he'd seen him in pain.

Tai ignored the smaller boy's silent plea and brutally plowed into Davis's virgin entrance. Davis wished that he could scream, his only outlet for his pain, but Tai's hand clamped even tighter around his mouth. It felt like he was being ripped in two, he'd never felt this much pain before in his life. He tried to control his sobs, but he couldn't. He sobbed into Tai's hand, tears falling once again, his body shaking.

Tai appeared to be enjoying this ordeal, his nails digging into the delicate skin of Davis's face, hard enough to draw blood. He pushed a bit harder and Davis closed his eyes tightly. What had he done to deserve this? What had he done wrong? He knew or _thought_ his sempai cared for him, so surely something must be wrong with Tai.

Davis gasped as Tai came inside of him. The sticky liquid painfully fell into the small tears in his skin made by the man's hard thrusts. He hissed and whimpered in pain as his friend stood up and pulled out of him, agonizingly slowly. He watched faintly as Tai quickly gathered up his clothes and dressed, leaving within five minutes.

"And you'd better not say a word to anyone about this or else" Tai said before departing out the room. Davis was too weak to even nod or respond, so he just lay there limp and in horrifying pain.

After about 20 minutes, Davis decided that he should get cleaned up and began to stand up, only to find that he couldn't stand up, much less walk. He positioned himself on his knees and crawled into bed, pulling the covers over himself protectively. He felt so...dirty. Maybe if Tai had been more passionate and he would have enjoyed it, but since it was otherwise, it was miserable. He knew that he'd never fully recover. He never thought anything like this would happen to him. Tai was supposed to be his sempai, his protector, his friend! Davis looked up to Tai. He didn't understand. His mind was hazy, he couldn't think. He didn't want to think. More than anything, he wanted to forget. Forget that tonight had ever happened, forget Tai's betrayal.

He hoped his parents and Jun hadn't on their way from out of town yet. He would hate for them to see him like this, especially on his birthday. No one could find out about this, not Kari, not Jun, not the gang, not anyone!

Somehow he knew something just had to be something wrong with Tai. Maybe someone put him up to this. There was no way his loving sempai would purposely do this to him.

He turned over on his side, drew his knees up to his body and cried himself to sleep with the hope that tomorrow things would be made more clear to him and the day would be better.


End file.
